geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chef Pee Pee's Suicide 0009
I just want to say that there is not an answer for this, at least not a clear one. I was an intern for Logan Thirtyacre for my degree in film making. It wasn't paid of course, most internshi ps aren't, but it did have some perks beyond education. To adults it might not seem like a big one, but most kids at the time would go crazy over it. Now, since I worked directly with the editors and crew members, I got to view the new episodes days before they were published. I'll get right to it without giving too many unnecessary details. They had very recently made the SuperMarioLogan movie and the entire staff was somewhat sapped of creativity so it took them longer to start up the season. But the delay lasted longer for more upsetting reasons. There was a problem with the series 10 premiere that set everyone and everything back for several months. Me and two other interns were in the editing room along with the lead film and sound editors for the final cut. We received the link that was supposed to be "Jeffy The Rapper 2" and gathered around the screen to watch. Now, given that it isn't final yet editors often put up a mock YouTube title, sort of an inside joke for us, with phony, often times lewd titles, such as "Junior's Aids!" instead of "Bowser Junior Gets Rabies!" when Bowser Junior got bitten by a wild squirrel. Nothing particularly funny but work related chuckles. So when we saw the YouTube title "Chef Pee Pee's Suicide" we didn't think it more than a morbid joke. One of the interns did a small throat laugh at it. The happy stock music played as normal. It started off quite light-hearted. Chef Pee Pee and Junior were in the kitchen and Junior was bothering Chef Pee Pee, Bowser and his wife were on a couch next to them, watching. Something was off. First, they never mentioned nor showed Junior's mom as far as I was aware. That, however, was the least of my concerns. The sound was messed up. It panned to Bowser and his wife, and in a voice of deep sorrow, Bowser spoke. "It's such a shame," he sighed. It then cut short to the sound of static and a loud scream, followed by the sound of two people choking. This sounded less like voice actors or someone pretend choking; it sounded as though it was an actual audio recording of two people being choked to death. The scene then switched to Junior and Chef Pee Pee standing in front of what looked like a gravestone labeled, "R.I.P. MOMMY AND DADDY". The two of them had no faces. At this point, there was also no sound, apart from faint static. This scene remained on screen for about a minute and a half, before it cut away into black. It then changed scene again, now showing Junior and Chef Pee Pee sitting in Junior's room. Both of them were sobbing. The sobs were so realistic and heart wrenching that it sounded like it was taken from a real person mourning. What happened next was probably the most disgusting, yet saddest thing I have ever witnessed. The scene had changed to Chef Pee Pee sitting in his room. He was standing on a chair with a noose hanging from the ceiling. He had brought it around his neck. The scene faded to black and the static got louder. Almost instantly, it then cut to Junior walking in on Chef Pee Pee. He let out a gut twisting scream. The camera was panned on his face as the sound of the chair being kicked and the same choking from before began to play. The picture of Chef Pee Pee's face stayed on screen for a good five minutes. This time, his eyes were gaping holes. Junior then started crying, and as before, there were no other facial features. The static slowly grew louder and drowned out the sound of his cries. The scene cut to black with loud static. And when the screen returned, Junior was standing, now on his own, in the garden by two gravestones. One was labeled, "R.I.P. MOMMY AND DADDY", and the other, "R.I.P. CHEF PEE PEE". At this point, I had already been sick and was sitting all shaken. The episode seemed to have come to an end at last, as creepy music played slowly in reverse. everyone was going to stop the episode a disturbing image came, there was text above the Junior and Chef Pee Pee (who lacked eyes, noses, and mouths) that said, "DEATH IS OUR ONLY RELEASE". There were no credits or anything else. It stayed on this for a few seconds. The lead sound editor told us to stop, he had to call in the creator to see this. Mr. Thirtyacre arrived within about 15 minutes. He was confused as to why he was called down there, so the editor just replayed the episode. Mr. Thirtyacre is obviously angry at this. He demanded to know what the heck was going on. Most people left the room at this point, so it was just a handful of us who saw it again. Viewing the episode twice only served to imprint the entirety of it in my mind and cause me horrible nightmares. I'm sorry I stayed. The only theory we could think of was the file was edited by someone in the chain from the editing studio to here. The CTO was called in to analyze when it happened. The analysis of the file did show it was edited over by new material. However, the timestamp of it was a mere 24 seconds before we began viewing it. All equipment involved was examined for foreign software and hardware as well as glitches, as if the time stamp may have glitched and showed the wrong time, but everything checked out fine. We don't know what happened and to this day nobody does. There was an investigation due to the nature of this episode, but nothing came of it. No editor seen was identified and no clues were gathered from the data involved nor physical clues in the episode. I never believed in unexplainable phenomena before, but now that I have something happen and can't prove anything about it beyond anecdotal evidence, I think twice about things... Category:SuperMarioLogan Creepypastas Category:SML Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Rip-off Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Trollpasta